Story:Phantasmagoria
"No one will ever love you like I do. No one alive or dead." PHANTASMAGORIA A NOVEL An eternity from the eyes of a haunted couple, and the lives they ruin in their pursuit of endless meaning. Story :::"If I hold you like this, I can feel your heart beating right against mine..." *''ONE *''TWO *''THREE *''FOUR *''FIVE *''SIX *'SEVEN' *''EIGHT *''NINE *''TEN *''ELEVEN *''TWELVE *''THIRTEEN *'FOURTEEN' *''FIFTEEN *''SIXTEEN *''SEVENTEEN'' :To be continued... Characters Main *"K" / LAL-KHAN, PhD: A spacenoid psychologist that looks to be in his mid 30s. At the start of the story he has just recently started to feel at home on Seven. Tall, dark, handsome, well-dressed and empty inside, with more than a few substance abuse issues and dependencies. A serious and impassioned man that finds more joy in "beautiful things" than he lets on. Very traveled; he wants to learn how not to need people. Giving up on "N" is the only thing he cannot do. **Would say that life is not fair. **Haunted by his daughter. His biggest secret: immortality. *"N" / "NIÑA": A beautiful bohemian woman with strong, expressive eyes and deep pockets. She appears genuine and humble, but is very aware of her beauty and the powers it gives her. If asked she'd be hard-pressed to describe what she does for a living. A very creative and socially connected woman that never seems to rest. It is her strong belief that one owes it to themselves to put all of their energies into love and passions. **Would say that life can be fair if one works hard enough at it. **Haunted by her daughter and a specific guilt she refuses to name. **“I am a prisoner. Not a woman.” *GANA-AINA: A woman around ~23 years old posing as a spacenoid. Tall and very thin. She has recently left her home (though she refuses to name where she hails) and is in a state of semi-permanent exile and wanderlust. Very fashionable, if a bit shallow. **Would say that life is only fair for some. **“I have the right to destroy myself. Why shouldn’t I do it spectacularly?” **Haunted by her mortality. *MAAN-SALMAAN: An arts writer and critic that has been a close friend of Khan for some time. Has trouble with women, and can boast little of Khan's natural charm, but he is honest, earnest, and reliable. **Would say that life is fair, but people aren't. **Haunted by his incompetence+inability to commit (emotionally). Has a secret he won't share with anyone. Secondary *BRUL-BERAH: *AH-LYN: *MARA-GOLDIA: *VIA-VIONA: Music *''MAIN THEME ~ Possessed by Love, originally "Gate to the Mood", KEDGE *''END OF EIGHT ~ All This I Know of You, originally "In the Silence - Acapella Cover", Yorozuya *''POSSESSION THEME ~ My Father's Tongue, originally "Spanish Bull", Eddie Harris *''NIGHT DANCEFLOOR ~ Shadow Suite, originally "Dazzling", Akina Nakamori *''CITY ROAMING ~ We May Never Meet, originally "Forbidden", Larry Heard *''NUMB AGAIN ~ Funeral Song for the Living, originally "Wandering", Hako Yamasaki *''MOMENT OF SHOCK ~ The Sea Which I Am, originally "Ai Glass Dama", Yoshiko Sai *''BLACKOUT MARCH ~ Funeral Parade of Roses, originally "Closed Forever", Sport3000 *''BUNKER NIGHTS ~ Nothing is the Same as Everything, originally "Harumifurutou", Kyoko Furuya